


Глаза

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Twins, alternative universe, romantica - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Одно лицо - два человека...





	Глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается вдохновителю Another01
> 
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!

Джаред шел сюда, буквально дрожа от страха. По пути он несколько раз останавливался и норовил повернуть обратно, но одна-единственная мысль билась в голове: «Он имеет право знать». И как бы мерзко, как бы отвратительно Джаред себя ни чувствовал, он должен был хотя бы попытаться. Ведь если Падалеки сам виноват, что оказался всего лишь глупым влюбленным мальчишкой, то маленькая жизнь под его сердцем была абсолютно невинна и заслуживала любви…

Джаред доучивался последний год в общественном колледже, раздумывая, стоит ли искать университет с его-то образованием плотника. Но все говорили, что у него золотые руки — фигурная резьба по дереву, орнаменты, любая ручная работа ему нравилась, хотя порой и была довольно трудна. Но все усилия юноши окупались, когда он слышал комплименты своим изделиям от преподавателей или однокурсников. Однажды настолько увлекся, что, выходя с занятий, не заметил, что его ладонь в крови.

— Эй, парень, ты, наверное, Терминатор? — окликнули Джареда сзади. Тот обернулся и увидел перед собой симпатичного парня, не такого высокого, как сам Джей, широкоплечего и подтянутого. И все бы ничего, если бы не эти чертовы искрящиеся весельем глаза — зеленые, как листва, переливающиеся от солнечного света.

— Почему Терминатор? — слегка завороженный незнакомцем поинтересовался Падалеки.

— Боли не чувствуешь, — ухмыльнулся зеленоглазый и бесцеремонно ухватил его за ладонь, разворачивая тыльной стороной к себе.

От его прикосновения — решительного, но аккуратного — у Джареда на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Быстро справившись с собой, он наконец оторвал взгляд от так заинтересовавших его глаз и перевел его на собственную руку.

— О, черт, я и правда не заметил, — удивился юноша, разглядывая неглубокий порез на нижней части ладони.

— Ничего, сейчас быстро все поправим, — незнакомец снова взял все в свои руки, доставая из сумки пачку салфеток, бутылку воды и пластырь.

— Ты с медицинского факультета? — глядя на то, как споро работали руки нечаянного благодетеля, поинтересовался Джаред. На что парень только рассмеялся.

— Нет, я автомеханик. Просто с деталями возимся, порой где зацепимся или прищемим. Так что это тоже отчасти «профессиональный» навык.

Когда все было закончено, повисло неловкое молчание.

— Что ж, спасибо, эээ…

— Дин. Меня зовут Дин.

— Джаред, — улыбнулся Падалеки в ответ.

— Слушай, Джаред, может по пиву? За знакомство, — озорно улыбнулся новый знакомый.

Так все и началось — пиво по вечерам, кино по телеку или несколько раундов в Play Station в выходные. У парней оказалось много общего, чем они вовсю и наслаждались. Особо в семейные дела друг друга они не вдавались, Джаред только знал, что у Дина есть брат, который живет в другом городе, а его родители развелись. Сам Джа не мог таким похвастаться — рано скончавшиеся родители, тетка, которая почти не занималась его воспитанием, и небольшое наследство, которым он и оплачивал счета.

Падалеки почти сразу понял, что Дин ему нравится, но вот как сам Дин к нему относился… Сначала могло показаться, что тот тоже к нему что-то испытывает, но спустя какое-то время Джаред понял, что у того просто такая манера общения — он не заморачивался личным пространством, не обладал особой стеснительностью, и все это только усложнило для Джареда ситуацию. Дин флиртовал как дышал — с официанткой в кафе, с библиотекарем в колледже, с мимо проходящей дамочкой с агрессивно настроенным пикинесом.

И вот однажды случился очередной момент — в легком подпитии Дин что-то рьяно рассказывал лениво развалившемуся на диване Джареду, отчаянно жестикулируя, не заметил упаковку из-под чипсов, поскользнулся и рухнул на так удачно разлегшегося Падалеки.

Несколько секунд было тихо, лишь горячее дыхание с примесью пива обжигало их губы. Джаред лишь успел заметить дьявольский огонек, разгоревшийся в глазах Дина, как тот молниеносно завладел его губами, утягивая в глубокий поцелуй.

Несмотря на алкоголь, они всю ночь кувыркались в постели, словно подростки, впервые в жизни дорвавшиеся до плотских удовольствий. Падалеки решил рискнуть — будь что будет, он должен был хотя бы попытаться, уже не было сил терпеть все те чувства, что одолевали его в присутствии Дина, но не находили выхода.

Наутро окрыленный полученным удовольствием Джа получил удар под дых от реальности, в которой проснувшийся Дин сначала недоуменно оглядывал их, оказавшихся в одной постели, а потом рассмеялся, причитая:

— Вот ведь… Ха-ха-ха… Допились! Ха-ха… Это ж надо было нам додуматься — переспать!

И хлопал Джареда по плечу, словно только что узрел грандиозную шутку.

А внутри Джареда все заледенело. Словно кто-то просто нажал кнопку — и чувства растворились. Только бездонная пустота. Ночью казалось, что они были на одной волне, совпадали как кусочки мозаики, но все это оказалось лишь сексуальной горячкой, любовным угаром, рассеявшимся как дым. Падалеки делал все на автомате, ходил будто зомби. А Дин словно и не замечал этого — у него что-то случилось дома, то ли отец что-то от него требовал, то ли мать приехала. Джареда это не интересовало. Его вообще теперь ничего не интересовало. Испробовав близость, его душа уже не могла удовлетвориться «просто друзьями», сердце разбивалось вдребезги и осколками на внутренностях выписывало кровавые: «Нужен. Ближе. Полностью». Регулярные раньше теперь их встречи свелись к «Привет-Привет» в коридорах корпусов. Падалеки не переставал корить себя за совершенную глупость, ведь он видел, как Дин себя ведет, знал о его характере, но с другой стороны иначе эти мысли свели бы его с ума. Только вот к сожалению риск совершенно не оправдался — да, он узнал то, что хотел, и не вина Дина, что парень рассчитывал на совершенно другой исход.

Джаред почти не ел все это время, и поэтому не удивился, когда его несколько дней подряд тошнило. Решив, что лучше есть нормально, чем тратить время на столь малоприятное занятие, как рвота, Падалеки заставлял себя питаться, но положение только ухудшалось — почти каждый раз спустя какое-то время его выворачивало, какую бы еду он ни выбирал. И уже вот это его насторожило. Под коркой холода шевельнулась паника: «А что если?..»

Через пару дней, не выдержав неизвестности, он отправился в больницу. Спустя несколько часов он стоял в коридоре со справкой на руках — «Биполярный организм. Беременен. Динамика положительная».

Биполярными называли мужчин, способных забеременеть, выносить и родить ребенка. Подобную аномалию ученые заметили лет 100 назад, но, несмотря на такой срок, биполярные все так же встречались довольно редко. Некоторые предполагали, что биполярность появилась раньше, просто в то время мужчины не понимали, что с ними происходит, а кто понимал — стыдились и убивали себя, считая, что это происки Дьявола. Никаких причин возникновения такой особенности, способов ее предсказать или выявить непосредственно до зачатия также не было найдено. Одно время эксперименты проводились, но очень быстро Европейский суд по правам человека запретил подобное насилие. Под давлением большинства это постановление приняли и в США.

Но сейчас все это не играло никакой роли для человека, оставшегося один на один с этим. Чувствовавшего такую мешанину эмоций, которые словно все это время копились под ледяной коркой, а теперь с удвоенной силой прорвались наружу все сразу, сбивая с толку, ввергая в панику, наполняя душу первобытным ужасом перед невероятностью неизбежного.

Джаред просто не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Черт с ним, с образованием — доучиться осталось всего два месяца, но дальше… Как строить жизнь, имея на руках ребенка? Как посметь взять на себя ответственность за маленького, беззащитного человечка? Твоего… Твоего человечка.

Это и стало ответом на все чаяния ошалевшего юноши. Его. Этот ребенок был его. И он станет для него всем миром, сделает все, что угодно. Ведь это будет его малыш…

С такими мыслями воодушевленный внезапным озарением и долгожданным теплом в душе Джаред дрожащими руками сложил бумажку, ставшую ему и приговором, и наградой одновременно, и отправился домой.

День за днем, неделя за неделей, постепенно его жизнь входила в привычную колею, если можно было так сказать. Падалеки усиленно изучал материалы из Интернета на тему мужской беременности, родов и ухода за малышом. Сразу же предприимчивый парень начал планировать покупку собственного жилья, как обустроить себе мастерскую в доме, чтобы суметь работать, не оставляя ребенка одного. Он вполне мог первое время проводить с ним, а работать, пока малыш или малышка спят. А для уборки решил нанять горничную. Сообщать в колледже о своем положении он не стал — все равно там ему осталось учиться недолго. А вот как быть с Дином… Этот вопрос был одним из главных, что ночью не давал ему спокойно заснуть, что днем отвлекал во время работы, что стучал в голове набатом.

И все же Джаред решил сообщить Дину эту новость. Конечно, он боялся его реакции, боялся, что тот высмеет его или разозлится, или… Тысячи негативных сценариев проносились в его голове за то время, пока он шел к дому Дина, в котором тот проживал вместе с отцом. И вот ему осталось лишь повернуть, чтобы выйти из-за завесы живой изгороди, чтобы встретиться со своей судьбой лицом к лицу, как вдруг…

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ, СТАРЫЙ ХРЫЧ!!! Я все сказал! Не стану жениться и точка! Пусть хоть брюхатым приползет, если он настолько урод — прибью и его, и мелкого ублюдка! Объединяйте свои фирмы как хотите! — на всю улицу разносился голос, который Падалеки при всем желании никогда бы не смог забыть. Голос Дина.

На этом прежняя жизнь Джареда закончилась. Вдохнув и выдохнув, он развернулся и со всех ног побежал обратно в свою комнату в общежитии.

Спустя час его нашла Элис, соседка по коридору, — зареванного, дрожащего, вцепившегося скрюченными пальцами в подушку. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, она прижала истерящего парня к себе, успокаивая, медленно, но верно, возвращая голос разума в истерзанную болью и страхом за еще не родившегося ребенка душу.

— Никогда. Ты никогда не узнаешь о моем малыше. — Тихо и четко. После этого Падалеки окончательно обмяк в руках добросердечной девушки, пока еще не зная, что нашел в ее лице себе верного друга и помощника на ближайшие семь лет.

Беременность проходила для Джареда довольно трудно, но в целом все завершилось хорошо. На руках у Падалеки оказался маленький пищащий комочек, которого он решил назвать Джейсоном. Прижимая сына к своей груди, новоиспеченный отец счастливо выдохнул — теперь все будет по-другому. Теперь он точно будет счастлив. Из пеленок на него внимательно смотрели такие знакомые зеленые-зеленые глаза…

Пару раз их общие с Дином знакомые говорили, что тот искал его, расспрашивал, на что Джаред уверенно и очень убедительно просил ничего о нем не рассказывать, если подобное произойдет вновь. Он не вдавался в подробности, просто говорил, что их отношения зашли в тупик, а теперь, с ребенком на руках, лишний стресс и проблемы ему ни к чему. Благо, это дало свои плоды, и больше подобные моменты не повторялись. Джаред же не желал ничего знать о Винчестере, ему не нужен был еще один ворох проблем и причина для нервотрепки, тем более беспокойство для малыша, который всегда чутко реагировал на настроение папы. Головой он понимал, что Дин не такое чудовище, каким его сделала в запале брошенная фраза, но разбираться во всем этом ему было ужасно страшно, ведь в тот момент он был так уязвим, что произошедшее словно поставило какой-то психологический блок, при затрагивании которого в душе поднималась паника, хотелось лишь убежать, забыться, не думать об этом никогда больше. Поэтому решение оставить все в прошлом за семью замками хоть и было малодушным и в какой-то степени трусливым, но осталось единственно приемлемым для Джареда в этой ситуации и в его состоянии.

Потекли размеренные дни — Элис помогала Джареду с ребенком, заодно и следила за хозяйством, а полученные от друга деньги откладывала на продолжение своего обучения. Падалеки пытался отговорить подругу, ведь он мог просто нанять горничную, на что девушка уперлась: кому Джаред доверит сына — ей или какой-то непонятной приходящей тетке? А перерыв в год ничего для нее не изменит.

Спустя год Элис уехала учиться в университет, предварительно лично отобрав и утвердив среди ста сорока трех нянь одну-единственную, которую посчитала самой подходящей для ее любимого племянничка. Ну, а тот уже в восьмимесячном возрасте уверенно звал Элис «Тятя!», не оставив этим самым отцу ни единого шанса возразить. Хотя тот об этом даже и не думал.

Возня с сыном, заказы, посыпавшиеся на него, когда он выставил несколько своих самых удачных работ на Ebay — все это теперь составляло его жизнь, позволяя Джареду замкнуться в этом маленьком счастливом мирке, не впуская больше никого, все еще страшась, что однажды все может повториться. Нет, еще раз подобного предательства Падалеки не вынесет, ему до сих пор в кошмарах иногда снился этот жуткий крик, и когда он просыпался в поту, казалось, что в комнате еще витает эхо: «Убью!».

Но сын взрослел, индивидуальные заказы стали приносить все меньше заработка — сказывалась конкуренция, а расширять свою мастерскую в гараже Джаред не представлял возможным. Поэтому он принял решение найти работу на полный день, но, разумеется, с некоторыми поблажками для одиноких отцов. Он не собирался скрывать своего сына или то, каким способом тот появился на свет.

Маленький Джейсон стал настоящей гордостью для своего отца — смышленый, веселый, неугомонный, он очень напоминал Падалеки того, кого тот всеми силами пытался забыть. Но даже спустя семь лет сердце Джареда порой заходилось, стоило ему взглянуть в до боли знакомые искрящиеся смехом глаза…

И вот Падалеки пригласили на собеседование в небольшую фирму, занимающуюся изготовлением деревянной мебели и деталей интерьера. Погуглив, мужчина узнал, что их бизнес вполне успешен, но главное — стабилен, ведь когда ты должен отвечать не только за себя, но и еще за одного человека, беспокоиться больше о его благополучии, чем о собственном, стабильность становится одним из важнейших критериев выбора.

В день собеседования Джаред пришел вовремя в офис, расположенный непосредственно перед мастерскими. Он вошел в парадный вход, оглядываясь по сторонам, когда дверь слева от него открылась, и в приемную ввалился еще один мужчина.

— Клэр, прости, я знаю, я вновь опоздал, прости-прости-прости, — запричитал он знакомым голосом.

— Вам не у меня нужно просить прощения, мистер Эклз, а у этого молодого человека. — Брюнетка за столом секретаря с милой улыбкой указала на Джареда. — Это тот самый мастер, про которого я вам рассказывала. Та чудесная шкатулочка — его работа, эксклюзив!

— Да-да, Клэр, я помню, ты мне все уши прожужжала, — рассмеялся в ответ «мистер Эклз» и повернулся к вошедшему Джареду. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дженсен… Что с вами? Вам не хорошо?

А Падалеки казалось, что под ним провалился пол — на него смотрел Дин. Глаза, нос, пухлые губы, да даже чертовы веснушки на лице — все это было один в один как у Дина! Но этого не могло быть! Или все же?..

Очнулся Джаред от того, что ему в руку настойчиво впихивали стакан с водой. Сам Джа сидел в удобном кресле, секретарша обмахивала его какой-то папкой, а Ди… Дженсен, как он представился, сидел перед ним на корточках и взволновано вглядывался в бледное, с капельками испарины лицо.

— Джаред, вас ведь Джаред зовут? Как вы себя чувствуете? Может, вызвать врача?.. — И тут Падалеки наконец-то смог окончательно прийти в себя. Все дело было в выражении лица Дженсена, даже скорее в мимике — мужчина перед ним был неуловимо мягче, чуть загадочнее, чем Падалеки помнил Дина. Даже его прикосновения были другими — Эклз, словно забывшись, мягко поглаживал тыльную сторону руки Джареда своими мозолистыми пальцами.

— Нет, я… Я уже в порядке, и да, меня зовут Джаред, — сделав глубокий вдох, отозвался он, на ходу соображая, что бы такого приврать, чтобы объяснить случившееся недомогание.

— Ой, эта погода просто ужас, я тоже порой с утра просыпаюсь — голова просто раскалывается, давление так и скачет! — понимающе покачала головой Клэр.

Падалеки мысленно облегченно выдохнул и лишь покивал, словно соглашаясь с ее словами.

— Может, тогда перенесем собеседование на другой день?.. — переглянулся с ней Дженсен.

— Нет-нет, уже все хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Джаред и с замиранием сердца увидел, как улыбается Эклз. Они с Дином действительно были двумя разными людьми — тот никогда так не улыбался. Так мягко, доверительно, чуть застенчиво.

Собеседование прошло на ура, в конце они уже даже не обсуждали работу, а просто болтали. И с каждой проведенной рядом с Дженсеном минутой Падалеки видел в нем все больше отличного от Дина, хотя несомненно находились и некоторые схожести. И так же явно Джа видел интерес в глазах Эклза. Мозг вопил ему держаться подальше, а лучше — схватить сына в охапку и бежать от Дженсена как от огня, чем дальше — тем лучше. Но глупое сердце шептало: «Попробуй. Умоляю. Так долго. Так одиноко. Так больно». И сколь бы он ни твердил себе держаться подальше, сколько бы ни пытался взять под контроль свои чувства, глупое-глупое сердце все так же замирало от каждой мягкой улыбки и тянулось навстречу теплу, что, казалось, волнами исходило от Дженсена. И даже ненавистное раньше лицо бывшего любовника теперь вновь превратилось в желанное.

Шло время, работа спорилась — коллектив попался не отличный, конечно, но вполне терпимый, — а Эклз мягко, ненавязчиво окружал Джареда заботой и вниманием. Он ни на чем не настаивал, ничего не ожидал, не требовал, но и поблажек не давал — если что-то в работе Падалеки его не устраивало, то он говорил ему об этом сразу, прямо и без обиняков. И постепенно, капля за каплей, израненное сердце оттаивало, наливалось чувством, иногда вставая в горле, мешая дышать.

Сдался Джаред, когда увидел, как Дженсен играл с Джейсоном — неугомонный малыш убежал из комнаты отдыха для персонала, где иногда ждал отца после занятий, когда няня брала выходной. То, с каким жаром Джейс показывал Эклзу свои рисунки, солдатиков и любимую машинку, заставило Джа понять, насколько мальчику иногда не хватало второго родителя.

Ведь как бы Падалеки ни старался, что бы ни делал, все равно иногда Джейсон забирался к нему на колени и спрашивал, где его другой папа. Джаред не хотел врать, но и сказать правду он тоже не мог. В итоге он с грехом пополам отделывался скупым: «Нам пришлось разойтись, у него была своя жизнь, а у меня — своя» — и быстро менял тему, откупаясь вкусняшками.

Ну, а то, с какой счастливой улыбкой, с каким действительно заинтересованным взглядом Дженсен слушал все, чем мальчик с ним делился, дало окончательный зеленый свет надежде на лучшее будущее с любимым человеком.

Джареду казалось, что он попал в сказку — ну нельзя, нельзя быть таким хорошим! Таким терпеливым, таким понимающим, таким принимающим все его глупые закидоны… Но Дженсен был именно таким. Оказалось, что он давно хотел отношений с Джаредом, но будто внутренне чувствовал того, все сомнения, затаенную боль и застаревшие раны, зажившие, но оставившие грубые шрамы в душе. Поэтому и не торопился, а просто старался быть рядом, надеясь, что время поможет ему или хотя бы не позволит разрушить ту крепкую дружбу, что с самого начала связала их. Благодаря своему упрямству и упорству, мужчина смог окончательно убедить Падалеки в том, что ему можно доверять, а своим поведением с Джейсоном просто не оставил другого выбора — мальчишка души не чаял в дяде Джене, тянулся к нему всей душой, на что Эклз отвечал тем же. Каждый раз при встрече или звонке он старался узнать, как дела у малыша, а Джейсон просил трубку, чтобы рассказать, как прошел его день, и зачастую такие беседы могли длиться до получаса.

И в конце концов последние барьеры рухнули, и мужчины оказались в одной постели. Дженсен был неутомим, но, в отличие от Дина, он не торопился, не скупился на ласки, не брезговал нежностью, зацеловывал любое отражение дискомфорта на лице любовника, замирал на каждое недовольное шипение, но потом, когда они привыкли друг к другу, властно вел Джареда, навязывая свой ритм, силу толчков, наслаждаясь мольбами партнера или его вскриками удовольствия, когда, смилостивившись, все же удовлетворял заполошные просьбы.

После этого Дженсену не терпелось представить Падалеки своей семье. К тому времени Джаред уже узнал, что Дин был братом-близнецом Дженсена, оставшимся с отцом, а сам Джен переехал с матерью и взял ее фамилию. Но набраться смелости, чтобы все рассказать, Падалеки так и не смог. Отправив Джейсона к Элис, они поехали на эту судьбоносную встречу.

Сказать, что родители Дженсена хорошо его приняли — не сказать ничего. И Алан, и Донна давно уже хотели внуков, но так как повеса-Дин не задерживался в одном городе дольше чем на год-полтора, основные надежды они возлагали на Джена. И даже если бы Джаред не был таким особенным, каким гордо окрестила его Донна, паре все равно проще усыновить ребенка, чем одинокому мужчине. К тому же, любой родитель хотел для своих детей счастья, а глядя на то, как светились глаза Дженсена, нельзя было посчитать иначе. И Джареду уже казалось, что ничего плохого не произойдет, как в последний день своего пребывания в гостеприимном доме Донны, спускаясь из отведенной им с Дженсеном спальни, он услышал два похожих голоса из кухни.

— И что за мальчика-зайчика ты привез, братец?

— Я тебе уже говорил, Дин, пора бы начать слушать…

— Ну прости, прости, я помню, Джа-кто-то-там, да еще и с сыном!

— Не Джа-кто-то-там, а Джаред! И… Джа, доброе утро!

С того места, где сидел Дженсен, Джареда было прекрасно видно, в то время, как сидевший напротив него Дин был пока скрыт, как и сам Падалеки от него.

На деревянных ногах Джаред приблизился к Дженсену, не поднимая взгляда, чуть приобнял и поцеловал в щеку с тихим: «Доброе утро». Выдохнул. Поднял взгляд.

— Привет, Дин.

Лицо Дина отражало чистый шок, и если в самом начале Падалеки малодушно надеялся, что тот даже не узнает его, то теперь даже этот мизерный шанс исчез.

— Джаред? Почему ты смотришь на моего брата, как на Смерть? Или я чего-то не знаю?.. — Дженсен переводил взгляд со своего брата на возлюбленного и обратно, улыбаясь, но с каждой секундой улыбка становилась все более натянутой.

— Джаред? Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — выдохнул наконец-то справившийся с собой Дин.

— Приехал познакомиться с родственниками своего парня, — уверенно взяв Дженсена за руку, ответил он, встречая взгляд своей бывшей любви.

— Погоди, так это он? Он — отец Джейсона? Ты — отец Джейсона? — уже повернувшись к брату, возмущенно и шокировано спросил Дженсен.

— Да какого Джейсона! Мы всего-то разок переспали, да и то по пьяни!.. — вновь усмехнулся Дин. 

И это стало последней каплей. Довольно Джаред страдал из-за этого слепого, тупоголового козла. Вся злость, вся боль, все те чувства, из-за которых он не спал по ночам, рыдал, проклинал судьбу, негодование и ярость на этого горе-любовника, парой неосторожных фраз, брошенных в запале ссоры с отцом разрушившего его надежды на лучшую жизнь для его сына вскипели в нем, взрываясь вулканом.

— Да, по пьяни, да, всего лишь один раз! Но я любил тебя, слепая ты бестолочь! Любил! А ты!.. Тебе лишь бы присунуть! Ты даже утром ничего не понял, не заметил, как я смотрел на тебя, когда ты смеялся надо всем этим, не заметил, как мы перестали общаться! Тебе с самого начала на все было плевать, а я как дурак надеялся на что-то! — Эмоциональный взрыв Джареда, казалось, выпил из него все силы. Опустив плечи и ссутулившись, он обратился к Дженсену:

— Да, в колледже мы с твоим братом переспали. Я хотел с ним поговорить, но возле его дома услышал, как он говорил, что не собирается жениться на ком-то там, что убьет и любовника, и ребенка, если тот забеременеет. И я испугался. Да, я трус. Я испугался и сбежал. И поклялся себе больше никогда не впускать в свою жизнь никого, кто мог бы меня предать или навредить моему сыну. А потом появился ты. Ты… совсем другой, и я надеялся, что что-то может получиться. Я… Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше меня видеть из-за всего этого вранья, но, пожалуйста, не думай, что я влюбился в тебя только потому, что вы с Дином так похожи. Ты совершенно не такой, как твой брат. Ты намного лучше. Я люблю тебя, Дженсен.

Не дав никому вымолвить и слова, Джаред подхватил заготовленную со вчерашнего дня сумку, снял с вешалки куртку и рванул на выход. Он больше не мог оставаться в этом доме. Больше не мог выносить этой боли, что прорывалась внутри него, словно вскрылась старая рана. С небольшой только разницей — теперь он сам все разрушил. Он сам молчал до последнего, врал, трусливо надеясь, что правда как-то безболезненно выйдет наружу или хотя бы не так скоро. И теперь он пожинал плоды.

На следующий день он уже был дома, метался из угла в угол, ожидая, когда Элис привезет Джейсона домой. Хотелось обнять малыша, прижать его к себе и убедиться, что никто не сможет его у него забрать. 

В дверь кто-то позвонил.

— Элис, ну наконец-то, что ж так дол…

Но за дверью была не Элис. Падалеки схватили за грудки и с размаху прижали к стене.

— Ах, ты, мелочный ублюдок! — Глаза Дина были прямо перед лицом Джареда, сверкая яростью. — Отомстить решил? Видите ли, трахнули его и бросили! Бедненький, несчастный, решил на моем брате отыграться? Любишь его? Три раза «Ха!»! Еще и сына приплел, трахался поди со всеми подряд, нагулял от кого-то, а теперь мне приписываешь? Не дождешь…

— А ну отойди от моего папы!

Маленький ураганчик налетел на разозленного мужчину и принялся колотить его по ноге и боку — куда дотягивались ручки. Пришедший в себя Джаред оттолкнул Дина и подхватил сына на руки.

— Убирайся из моего дома! — зло прошипел Падалеки, прижимая к себе удивленного мальчика, только что разглядевшего лицо «злого дяди». Сам же Дин так и застыл, когда, посмотрев в лицо Джейсона, увидел его глаза — точную копию своих собственных. Скользнул по лицу дальше — нос Джареда, но губы, губы тоже его, Дина! Этот малыш был так похож на них с Джеем, что сомнений не оставалось — это действительно был его сын. Сын…

Осознав это, Дин выдохнул и схватился за дверь — земля словно покачнулась под его ногами.

— Так это правда, мой…

— Нет, не твой! Джейсон МОЙ сын! И я повторюсь — убирайся из моего дома!

— Убирайся из НАШЕГО дома, — раздалось рядом. Оба мужчины, мальчик и Элис обернулись. К дому медленно подходил Дженсен.

— Дженс, я… Я просто… — Связанные фразы никак не хотели выходить изо рта шокированного Винчестера.

— Ты уже достаточно натворил, Дин, тебе так не кажется? Но я люблю его, я люблю их обоих и знаю, что они любят меня. Ты можешь говорить что угодно, думать что угодно. Но это теперь не твое дело. Они — моя семья. И я не позволю тебе тронуть их.

— Но… Дженсен, я хотел… Я думал, он просто хотел отомстить… А теперь… Если он и вправду…

— И что? Что тогда? Ты все равно не заслужил называться отцом! — вновь ощерился Джаред, как только прошедшая внутрь Элис предусмотрительно забрала Джейсона у него и увела в его комнату.

— Джаред, я ведь не подозревал…

— Не подозревал? А кто кричал на всю улицу: «Пусть хоть брюхатым приползет, если он настолько урод — прибью и его, и мелкого ублюдка!»?

— Это было не о тебе! — вновь разозлился Дин.

— Хватит, вы, оба! — заткнул обоих спорщиков Дженсен. — Дин, тебе сейчас лучше уйти. Мы все на взводе, ты наговорил лишнего, нам с Джаредом нужно многое обсудить. Мы обязательно во всем этом разберемся. Но постепенно. Дин. Уйди.

Еще несколько раз взглянув попеременно то на брата, то на Джареда умоляющим взглядом, Дин как-то съежился, ссутулился, повесил голову и, кивнув на прощание, побрел прочь от дома Джареда.

Теперь была очередь Падалеки ежиться от пронизывающего взгляда. Но бури не последовало — Дженсен подошел к Джа и крепко его обнял, прижимая к себе.

— Я злюсь на тебя. Но и за тебя. Я тоже тебя люблю, — как-то беспомощно выдохнул он Джареду на ухо, а в следующую секунду впился поцелуем в его губы. — Я тебя никому не отдам.

На что Джаред лишь счастливо улыбнулся сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Прошло еще много времени за разговорами, за объяснениями и оправданиями. Выяснилось, что в то время отец Дина и Дженсена хотел расширить свой бизнес за счет того, что женил бы Дина на сыне своего друга, и благодаря юридическим нюансам заработал бы на этом неплохие бонусы. 

Винчестер спал с тем парнем одно время ради забавы, а потом бросил. О нем и шла речь, когда Джаред шел с судьбоносной новостью. Разумеется, это все равно не прибавило привлекательности Дину в глазах Джареда. Теперь, спустя много этих трудных лет он понимал, что младший из близнецов по характеру совсем не походил на того, кого бы Падалеки хотел видеть рядом с собой в качестве опоры и поддержки на протяжении всей жизни. Слишком легкомысленным он был для него, сначала говорил, а потом думал.

Со временем Дин переехал ближе к брату и его теперь уже мужу. Они с Джаредом обстоятельно поговорили, задав все интересующие их вопросы по поводу прошлого. Джаред узнал, что младший в то время уж точно не задумывался над созданием семьи, и самого Падалеки действительно воспринимал только как близкого друга, а одноразовый секс был для него нормой, но слова про ребенка были сказаны в запале — в действительности Дин никогда бы не тронул ни его, ни отца, но и вместе с Джаредом они скорее всего не смогли бы быть, хотя Винчестер совершенно был не против ближе познакомиться с чудесным мальчиком и участвовать в его жизни, пусть и не так, как это могло бы быть, сложись все лучшим образом.

Джейсон с удовольствием общался с дядей, быстро забыв о случившейся сцене. Джаред и Дженсен тоже постепенно разобрались со своими чувствами относительно этой ситуации. Разумеется, Эклзу понадобилось время, чтобы уложить в голове то, что мальчик, которого он уже мысленно называл своим сыном, был на самом деле его племянником. Но чем дольше он думал, тем радостнее ему становилось — ведь оказалось, что Джейсон родня ему и по крови, пусть лишь частично, но его, по-настоящему.

Дольше всего пришлось бороться не со злостью Дженсена, нет, а с его разочарованием. Он считал, что достаточно убедил Джареда в силе своих чувств, своей верности и любви, но оказалось, что этого было все же недостаточно, чтобы не так несуразно узнать правду о рождении Джейсона. Но со своим природным упрямством Эклз принялся доказывать, что его совершенно не волнует прошлое его любимого, прошлое его сына, их сына, ведь никто никому не желал зла в той ситуации, все решило лишь глупое стечение обстоятельств, безобразная сцена и ветреность, присущая большинству в молодости. Так сложилось, так было, от этого никуда уже не деться, но все это было в прошлом, а в настоящем они были вместе, были счастливы, и Дженсен не собирался позволять этому исчезнуть лишь из-за того, что его дурак-брат не заметил сокровище, бывшее прямо перед его носом.

Еще два года спустя, на праздновании девятилетия Джейсона, Дин спросил у Джареда:

— А если бы… Если бы тогда, еще до всего этого… До Джейса. Если бы ты знал нас обоих — меня и Дженсена… Кого бы ты выбрал?

Не ожидавший такого вопроса, Джаред замер на несколько секунд, но потом, не поворачиваясь, улыбнулся и ответил:

— Дженсена. Я бы выбрал Дженсена.

Ответил, наблюдая за тем, как потеплели и заискрились глаза у мужа, когда Джейсон в очередной раз позвал его: «Папа!», и не замечая, как точно такие же глаза рядом наполнились горечью навсегда утраченного.


End file.
